


The Stars are out tonight

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Series: Through the universe, and back home to you (Dousy Week Collection) [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Astro Ambassadors, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: Daisy could see the stars from space, and they were more beautiful than she'd ever imagined.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Through the universe, and back home to you (Dousy Week Collection) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029105
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	The Stars are out tonight

She could see the stars from up here. It was a bit of a redundant point, considering Daisy had visited planets _literally_ made of lava, but it was the one she came back to the most. She could see the stars, and they were more beautiful than she could have ever imagined.

Skye would have been thrilled. Scratch that, _Mary-Sue_ \- still baby-faced and hopeful to a fault- would have been thrilled. She had always wanted to see the stars. You couldn’t really see them from Hell’s Kitchen. Daisy still faintly remembered slipping away and climbing to the top of the tallest building near St Agnes’, desperately scanning the sky. It had been too foggy and polluted, and all she had received for her efforts was a smarting backside and no dinner.

Daniel didn’t seem surprised to find her hovering by the window. He came up beside her, instinctively understanding her desire for silence, and offered his hand. Daisy took it without hesitation. She had long ago accepted that nothing could comfort her like Daniel’s gentle touch. Within moments, a warmth spread across her body, and she began to forget the day’s troubles.

“The stars are beautiful tonight.” She observed, leaning into him. Daniel smiled softly.

“Not as beautiful as you.”

Daisy had known it was coming. He said it every time, without fail, like he physically couldn’t resist the urge. It didn’t stop her from snorting and shooting him a playful glare.

“ _Dork_ ” She teased lightly. She waited in anticipation for the response that always came. The equally teasing ‘Quake’ that she had come to love more than life itself. It didn’t come. Instead, Daniel began to smirk, taking his time over his words.

“You know, I could always tell the others the truth about who came up with ‘Astro Ambassadors’. Who’s the dork now?”

Daisy gasped, thrown but delighted at the same time.

“You wouldn’t _dare_ ” She bit back, laughing slightly. Daniel began to back away, his eyes sparkling as the stars reflected in them.

“Wouldn’t I? Hey, Kora-”

Daisy screeched, breaking into a run after Daniel as he rushed to the cockpit, where Kora was staring at them with a mixture of disgust and adoration.

“Gross,” she called, “Go do your weird flirting elsewhere. It ruins my vibe.”

Daisy finally caught up with Daniel, and she turned him towards her, pressing her lips to his to stop him from talking. Daniel struggled for a moment, before relaxing into her embrace.

“Dork.” He whispered into her ear. Daisy let out a soft laugh. He would probably spill to the others later, when she wasn’t there to stop him, but in that moment she didn’t really care.

The stars might be beautiful, but they could never match up to her Daniel Sousa.


End file.
